Sólo una cita más, Evans
by Selena Granger Croft
Summary: James Potter se cansó de tratar de enamorar a Lily...pero a ella aún le queda una oportunidad.¿Y si ahora es Lily la que quiere más citas?First fic!Lily/James.


Bueno, primer fic!^^

Sean comprensivos porfis¿si?

Y dejen review! Un review no sólo es una huellita de "estuve aquí", es también un buen método de hacer que la autora actualice más rápido!

Así que les agradezco de antemano!^^

* * *

Lily Evans caminaba tranquilamente por los terrenos de Hogwarts. Y sí, yo era Lily Evans.

-¡Eh!¡Miren todos, es la perfecta Lily Evans!-Sirius Black gritando eso a los cuatro vientos, no me extraña ni un poquito.

No, no voy a molestarme por eso...¿qué esos no tienen nada mejor que hacer que fastidiar y fastidiar y seguir fastidiando?

-¡Oh!¡Vamos!¿De cuando acá nos ignoras Evans?

¿De verdad tengo que responder eso?...Oh, bueno lo haré:

-Desde siempre ¿quizás,Potter?- _perfecto_, caí en el jueguito.

No es que me agrade, pero en verdad ¿qué más puedo hacer con Potter? Ya intenté ignorarlo, no funcionó. Y de hecho, la última vez me vi tentada a lanzarle una maldición, pero mis planes se vieron frustrados por la oportuna intromisión de McGonagall, por suerte logré esconder la varita a tiempo y luego me hice la desentendida. Claro, Potter amaneció con granos en toda la cara, de algún modo tenía que vengarme por sus continuas insinuaciones de citas y todo eso.

-Vamos, Evans-me replicó desvergonzadamente Potter- ¿te molesto?-resoplé, furiosa.

-¿Tengo que ser más obvia,Potter?

-Oh, Evans, pero si en las más de cien veces que me has rechazado, yo te he dicho que jamás, nunca en mi vida me voy a rendir.

-¿De molestarme o de pedirme una cita?-pregunté siendo un tanto sardónica.

-De ambos, aunque si aceptas una cita, dejo de molestarte.

-Ni sueñes, Potter. Primero me tiro de la torre de astronomía, y luego al lago antes de salir contigo.-Vale, quizás no lo haría, pero en cualquier caso, no saldría con Potter, al menos...no ahora.

-Evans, no tengas tan mal genio, mira que por muy guapa que seas, no eres irresistible, como yo. –dice Black, (no entiendo cómo es que hasta ahora no le he lanzado una maldición)-Así que no vas a tener a los chicos siempre a tus pies, aprovecha que uno ya está ahí y no desperdicies la oportunidad- Black le palmea la espalda a Potter.

-¡Black!- gritó yo, completamente fuera de mí misma.

-¡Sirius!-grita Potter al mismo tiempo.

¡Vaya!¿Quién lo diría? ¡Potter y yo unidos por una causa!

-¿Qué?- pregunta él fingiendo inocencia.

Me marcho airada de lo que pasa.

Bueno, mejor explico todo desde el principio...

Potter ha estado insinuando citas conmigo desde hace casi tres años, y en cada uno de sus pedidos, mi respuesta ha sido un contundente NO. Si, claro, a veces Potter no quería entender mi respuesta y ahí era donde yo sacaba mi varita y le lanzaba un hechizo a Potter, mi ventaja es que jamás ha intentado atacarme, sólo se defiende, pero no pasan ni diez minutos y yo ya he ganado el duelo. Pero, mi paciencia no es eterna, de hecho con mis amigas hablé de Potter y el único consejo que pude sacar en blanco fue:"Ya, de una vez, dile que sí". ¡Pero yo no le diré que sí tan fácilmente! Hace casi dos meses que me di cuenta de que en cierta forma me gustaba Potter, claro que no se lo he dicho. No pienso alimentar su ego con esa pequeña pero importante noticia. He estado esperando que madure, pero parece ser que es imposible.

Entré a mi dormitorio, no había nadie por suerte. Me puse a comer chocolate, mis padres sabían que me encantaba el chocolate, así que ese era mi regalo de cumpleaños.Y como buena conservadora guardé unos cuantos bombones para cuando me antojara.

Me gusta Potter, pero no tanto como para sumarme al "Club de fans", son chiquillas que todo el tiempo andan espiando a Potter y a Black , y se mueren cuando alguno hace un comentario como:"Vaya,eres casi tan guapa como yo lo soy" De hecho, me comienza a parecer que esas chicas sólo viven de ver a Black o Potter.

-¿Escondiéndote de Potter?- dijo Susan, mi mejor amiga desde primer grado.

La miré con mi mirada especialmente reservada para cuando me enojaba.

-Okay. Okay-dijo sonriendo- Comprendo a la perfección, no quieres hablar del tema.

-Por algo eres mi mejor amiga, Su.

-Está bien, pero sólo por si quieres saber- suspiré, cada vez que me venía con "_sólo por si quieres saber" _ya sabía que traía noticias de Potter.- he oído que piensa que ha estado detrás de ti por mucho tiempo, y cómo lo has rechazado tantas veces va invitarte por última vez y luego, si no aceptas, invitará a Lucy Wayne.

-¿Qué?- me volteé, había soñado un montón de veces con el día en el que Potter dejara de pedirme citas a toda hora-¡Eso es genial!- grité emocionada.

-Creí que te gustaba- dijo Susan, evidentemente confundida.

-¡Eso no importa!-dije yo. Bueno, quizás me importaba un poco, pero tal vez si salía con Wayne madurara un poco, después de todo, Lucy era la prefecta de Ravenclaw y por lo que he oído decir es una persona de carácter, y si madura entonces yo podría salir con él. Aunque claro, quedaba una segunda opción, Potter salía con Wayne, se enamoraban verdaderamente y yo jamás podría salir con él...

No sé porqué, pero algo se me quema en mi interior cuando pienso eso...

En fin, me la pasé saltando como una loca, festejando que él ya no me pediría citas, hasta que Susan pareció creer que era suficiente de mis gritos y saltitos por todo el cuarto, y para bajarme de mi nube, me dijo:

-No me has oído bien, Potter aún te pedirá una cita más y ahí recién irá con Lucy.

-¿Y cuándo piensa pedirme la cita?- dije yo deteniendo mis saltos.

-No lo sé, supongo que en cuanto te vea.

Salí, corriendo a los terrenos. Cuanto antes rechazara la propuesta de Potter, mejor.

-¡Eh, Evans!- al parecer estaba muy distraída, ya que ni había visto a Black en mi apresurada corrida en busca de Potter

-Vamos, Evans.-me dijo Black, poniendo su sonrisa más pícara y sensual.- ¿De quién huyes?

-De nadie, Black, sólo busco a...-ni tuve que completar mi frase, porque mi ex-novi...porque Potter, apareció de repente.

-Evans...-¡Dios!Alguien aclárele que si es que exhibe esa sonrisa sensual de _sé-que-te-enamorarás-de-mi _no voy a enamorarme de él.-...estoy aquí...ahora- Potter utilizaba una voz lenta y profunda-...para mi último intento...el último de toda mi vida...Lily Evans, prefecta de Gryffindor, alumna estrella, perfecta en todos los cursos y sobre todo amor de toda mi vida: ¿Quieres salir conmigo?

Tenía dos opciones: le decía que sí o que no.

-Yo-dije poniendo mi voz lenta y profunda-Lily Evans, prefecta de Gryffindor, alumna estrella, perfecta en todos los cursos y chica sumamente guapa y de belleza sin igual-agregué haciéndome la inocente.- doy mi respuesta en este instante...-** pero...**todo pasó en menos de un segundo: Steve Smith pasaba en ese momento por detrás de mí, no sé por qué el destino lo querría así, pero sus libros se le cayeron y en medio de lo que estaba tratando de recogerlos se resbaló y se chocó conmigo y me hizo perder el equilibrio; tropecé unos pasos hacia adelante y cuando justo estaba cayendo directo al suelo...

Potter me salvó de la estrellada en el piso.

Me quedé en blanco cuando esos ojos marrones me miraron. Me sentí...en otro mundo.

Poco a poco, ambos nos sonrojamos un poco. Recuperé la vertical.

-Ujum-tosió Black- ¿cuál era tu respuesta,Lily?

Sentí que varios ojos se me clavaban a la espalda.

-Yo...acepto.-dije un tanto confundida.

* * *

¿YYYY?

¿Qué les pareció?

¿Está bueno?o¿es un asco y debería borrarlo?

Déjenme comentarios!

Kisses and smiles of SGC

(Selena Granger Croft, por las dudas^^)


End file.
